Bella Swan or is it Trix Weasley
by RavenclawGlader
Summary: Bella is not Bella. Who is she and does Edward even love the real her? Does she even love him or is there someone else?  adopted from I.LOVE.BOOKS.5
1. who's Bella?

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter .All original credit to .BOOKS.5**

**Bpov**

I sat with Edward and Alice in the car. We were almost to school and I was bored Alice kept going on and on about my fashion sense. I know it stinks but that's because I'm not myself. Right now I am Bella Swan a shy, quiet girl with no taste what so ever. I reality I am Bellatrix (Trix) Weasley a girl not afraid to tell you what she thinks. The real me is loud, hyper, outgoing, and I am a prankster along with my brothers Fred and George. We are triplets but I also have a little sister, Ginny. A younger brother Ron and to big brothers who left home a while ago.

I am a witch on a mission for Dumbledore to find out if the Cullen Coven of vampires will help us in the war. I also have the power to change my appearance when I look like myself I have the trademark bright red Weasley hair and blue eyes. I love to pull pranks by changing into other people. I want to go home but I can't until I am sure the Cullen's will help us. If I loved Edward I knew they would help, but I don't. He treats me like some glass doll about to break and I can't stand it! I haven't pulled a prank in almost a year and a half and I started to get grumpy about it about a year and five months ago. I miss my friends and family at home but the ones I miss most are my idiots that I call my brothers Fred and George. When I get back we are going to pull the best prank ever! I'm going to have to get feathers, a bucket, tape, floo powder, glue, and-

"Bella!" I look up Edward has called my name three times "Love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Edward, just kind of tired." He nods seeming to buy it. I'm not a bad liar I just had to pretend because no one trusts a person who knows how to lie. I look out the window and see them, my favorite brothers. I try not to squeal with joy so instead I sent them a thought using our triplet telepathy.

_Guys it's Trix I am in a car coming your way do NOT turn. I look different here I'm pale, have brown hair, brown eyes and am really thin. Make sure to call me Bella._

George-_ TRIX! I missed you so much!_

Fred-_ I missed you more Trix, I mean Bella come over and say hi I missed you so much nothing is as fun without you!_

When Edward parked the car I jumped out and sprinted to my brothers not even bothering to act clumsy to blend in. Fred and George have their backs to me so I jump on to their shoulders and say "Hi bros."

"Bella!" they yelled together smiling like the devils they were.

They lowered me to the ground and Fred apologized for turning my room into a game room while I was away without telling me. I yelled "Fred Weasley you are SO dead!" at the top of my lungs and he ran as fast as he could away from me. I set off chasing him around the parking lot while everyone stared at us, shocked that I hadn't fallen yet. I finally caught up with Fred and jumped onto his back. George then threw a water balloon at us and we looked at him shocked then said together "Truths.", and took off after George.

As we chased him around the bell rang and everyone left for class. When we finally decided to head to class and luckily we all had English first. When we walked into class we were twenty minutes late. "What happened?" our teacher yelled.

She was probably referring to why we were all soaking wet, Fred and George had mayonnaise in their shoes and that I was covered in purple powder. We were also covered in glitter, ketchup, some sort of green goo, and feathers. The best part was that Fred and George both had pink hair, complements of me.

"It was Bella." Fred said just as I said at the same about George and George blamed Fred. Mrs. Parks **(I don't know the teachers name and am too lazy to go look through the books so this is made up.) **glared at us.

"It was not my fault it was yours!" I yelled.

"I thought you said it was George's fault?" Fred shot back.

"I changed my mind I'm innocent."

"Oh ya tell that to my hair!"

"You started it!"

"No you started it by chasing me!"

"Well I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't turned my room into a game room!"

"Well I wouldn't have changed it if you hadn't moved out!"

"Well try telling mum that!"

His face paled and he said "If you tell her, you die. Understand?"

"I am so telling."

"You had better not!"

"Oh ya well" I was cut off by George's laughing.

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Fred and I yelled at exactly the same time making George laugh harder and the class get more scared. Fred and I noticed both of there and nodded at each other silently communicating the plan, scare the class and punish George.


	2. Boys are back in town

**Bpov**

This is going to be so much fun. I smiled evilly at my brother and we decided what to do. It was one of our favorite pranks. I started to cough and gasp for air, pretending to suffocate. Everyone looked at me, but since George knew I was faking he laughed. The teacher looked at me with concern and glared at George. "Mr. Weasley! You will stop laughing at once!" This just made him laugh harder. I fell to the floor clutching my throat the class looked panicked and confused at the same time.

Just the Cedric burst into the room. I stopped pretending to die and ran to him knocking him over with my hug. He is the one I love not Edwardo. You see Cedric and I have been best friends ever since our first year. Sadly, since like every other guy on the planet he is clueless, so we are still just friends. But that was going to change. He looked confused that some random girl had flung herself on him so I whispered "It's Trix, but you have to call me Bella."

He smiled widely at that and said "I missed you to Bells." in a normal voice. We stood up and he grabbed me in a hug.

When he let go I asked "So Ced, what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me to look after those two idiots, so they don't get into too much trouble."

"Sorry, but I think your too late. Do you see the feathers?"

"Don't forget the pink hair!" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

"Did you turn their hair pink?"

"Of course Ced, if I don't then who will?"

"Oh great, now I have to watch all three of you."

"You'll do fine! We aren't that bad are we?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Oh you three are that bad; I don't even what to know what happened to get all of you covered in whatever that is."

"Well" just then the bell interrupted me and the teacher dismissed us. Of course Edward came over to me and put an arm around me possessively. I shot Cedric a please-help-me-look.

**Epov**

I watched as my Bella jumped out of the car and ran over to two of the three new students. She jumped on their shoulders and they looked happy to see her. I couldn't read their minds for some reason. It wasn't nice to have silence like with Bella, they made it horrible. I want to hear how they knew _my_ Bella. Bella screamed "Fred Weasley you are SO dead!" and the one who must have been Fred took off running. They chased each other and the weirdest thing was that Bella didn't fall. She trips over air and now she can chase the new kid around the parking lot. What if she gets hit by a car? She caught up and jumped on top of him. The one that looked like a clone of Fred threw a water balloon at them and they said "Truths." at the same time and took after the other one.

The bell rang and everyone but those three went to class. I wanted to stay but Alice pulled me to English. Bella and those two boys who I learned were named Fred and George walked into class late.

They were all soaking wet, Fred and George had mayonnaise in their shoes and Bella was covered head to toe in purple powder. They were also covered in glitter, ketchup, some sort of green goo, and feathers. Fred and George both had pink hair which Emmett was laughing at. Our teacher asked what happened and they all tried to blame each other.

Mrs. Parks glared at them. "It was not my fault it was yours!" Bella yelled. Which was odd Bella never yells.

"I thought you said it was George's fault?" Fred shot back.

"I changed my mind I'm innocent."

"Oh ya tell that to my hair!" I knew he wrong Bella would never hurt anyone or turn their hair pink.

"You started it!"

"No you started it by chasing me!" Fred was acting like a child or course he started it Bella would never fight with someone.

"Well I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't turned my room into a game room!" She used to live with him! Why didn't she tell me?

"Well I wouldn't have changed it if you hadn't moved out!" Oh good she moved out she must hate, that's why she chased him.

"Well try telling mum that!" Why would tell him mom that doesn't make scene.

His face paled and he said "If you tell her, you die. Understand?" Is he scared of his mother?

"I am so telling."

"You had better not!"

"Oh ya well" She was cut off by George's laughing. I'm so confused my Bella never fights with people, that's what I love about her.

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Fred and Bella yelled at exactly the same time making George laugh harder and the class get more scared.

Then Bella started to choke. I froze. My Bella how could I protect her? Was she going to die? What do I do?

A boy burst into the room and Bella instantly stopped choking and threw herself at him.

He smiled widely at that and said "I missed you to Bells." They stood up and he pulled her into a tight hug.

When he let go she asked "So Ced, what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me to look after those two idiots, so they don't get into too much trouble."

"Sorry, but I think your too late. Do you see the feathers?"

"Don't forget the pink hair!" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

"Did you turn their hair pink?"

"Of course Ced, if I don't then who will?" She did it! Why would my sweet little Bella do that?

"Oh great, now I have to watch all three of you."

"You'll do fine! We aren't that bad are we?" She batted her eyelashes at him and I was jealous, she had never done that to me!

"Oh you three are that bad; I don't even what to know what happened to get all of you covered in whatever that is."

"Well" just then the bell interrupted her and the teacher dismissed us. I went up to Bella and put my arm around her. I didn't miss the look she sent the boy. It broke my cold dead heart into pieces, but I would never give up on my Bella. She loves me! I know she does! She has just forgotten how much.


	3. Goodbye Everybody

I regret to inform you that this account is no longer active. Looking back at this story, I cringe. It's so cheesy. I have begun a rewrite that will be posted on my new account, When Did The Diamonds Leave My Bones. My writing skills have improved a lot since last year and my writing style has completely changed. I'm still working on the first chapter but I hope you will all read it when it's up. I'm sorry for taking so long but I've been struggling for ideas and I scarcely write for either fandom. My main fandoms are now X-Men, Jedi Apprentice and The Originals. My new account also takes one-shot ideas so feel free to message me :)

Thank You So Much For Reading This

- RavenclawGlader


End file.
